The electronic cigarette is a common electronic emulation product of cigarette. With ever increasing requirements of usage, users impose a higher requirement on the performance of the electronic cigarette.
In the current conventional electronic cigarette, an atomizer assembly and a battery assembly are generally assembled in a same protective cartridge. In the process of assembling, in general, the atomizer assembly is placed in the protective cartridge firstly, and then is pushed in place within the protective cartridge by the battery assembly. However, in the above process of assembling, an atomizing seat is apt to be inclined and deformed under the action of the battery assembly pushing the atomizer assembly, thereby resulting in oil leakage and then an adverse effect on the normal use of the electronic cigarette and the customer's experience.
Thus, an important technical problem to be solved presently by those skilled in the art is to enhance the assembling reliability of the electronic cigarette and avoid the oil leakage thereof